


Synchronicity (January 23, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Word of the Day Prompts, death mention, like a lot of death mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Obi-Wan doesn't know what to believe anymore. Drabble.Word of the Day: Synchronicitythe quality or fact of being synchronous





	Synchronicity (January 23, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> I went to bed early instead of writing last night, so have this one late.

The Force is everywhere and everywhen.

 

So it’s not exactly hard to imagine that the Force knows everything that has, is, and will happen, if one believes that the Force _can_ know things, instead of just Being.

 

Obi-Wan doesn’t know _what_ to believe, anymore.

 

Everything he has ever known is gone; his Master, his brother in all but blood; all his friends, all the people he’s loved.

 

He knows the Dark is here, finally, in the open; at least they won’t be looking over their shoulders for shadows anymore.

 

He knows that his master is still there; there are still things he can learn.

 

He knows that he has a duty, to his once-brother, to keep his children safe, even if it is from their own father.

 

He’ll do his duty; he’ll learn from his master, for when his time comes.

 

Maybe he can rest once he’s passed on. Maybe the Force will be kind to him, for once.


End file.
